Lyoko: A New Story
by CodeLyokoFanWriter
Summary: When a new student enrolls in Kadic, she gets a room with Aelita, not telling Aelita about a "friend" that is with her. She finds out about Lyoko after a while but refuses to go on Lyoko, at first, soon, though she gets more than she bargained for wheen XANA starts focusing his attack on her...Rated T for Safety(first chapter is just a bit of information about my writing style.)
1. Chapter 1

Lyoko: A New Story

Italicized means it's a thought

Bold means it's third person

Underlined is important information

Story Background

Ok so I got the idea for this story when I was daydreaming during class(got detention,no surprise) and thought it was too good to keep to myself

Author Information

I'm an author who has never written a story before


	2. Enrollment and meeting Aelita

Enrollment and meeting Aelita

As Allison stepped off the bus and saw Kadic Academy, she knew they would like it here. Being a "freak" makes her the first person people pick on. She always hated being called schizophrenic or anti-social. In fact, she was the exact opposite. She was outgoing, loved to think of ideas like virtual worlds and wished they existed. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts,

" Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Allison LaMou would you?"

a heavyset man in a red jogging suit and headband asked.

She didn't know how to reply at first, nobody ever knew her last name, and it startled her at first. "U-Um y-yes sir, but I p-prefer to be called just A-Allison."The heavyset man cracked a smile and said to her nicely," Ah, a bit shy aren't we there Allison? My name's Jim Morales but I prefer to be called Jim." _OK ,Jim,that shouldn't be hard to remember,maybe _Allison thought as she responded "OK Jim do you know where I go to finish enrolling?" Jim started laughing so hard Allison thought he might pass out. " Ah, losing your shyness eh? That's what I like to hear,OK,follow me." Allison watched as Jim started walking to the building closest to the gates. She started to follow, but then her "friend" said, "He looks like he's ready to run a 20K,Allison, he must be the gym teacher" Allison whipped around to see her friend Anna standing there, with a smile plastered on her face. "Anna hide for a while, K?" Allison said in a frantic tone."I still have to enroll and get my room before you can come around." Anna frowned, knowing the routine of enrollment, and walked behind the building.

Allison sighed, wondering why her friend hated to move so often. She spun around and walked into the building admiring the marble floor and classic architecture. She followed Jim into an office where a lady sat, staring at her intently. " Here to see Principal Delmas?"

The lady asked Allison. Allison hesitantly replied, " Y-yes ma'am I'm the new person that's enrolling." The lady replied "Then head on in Ms..." The lady looked down at her enrollment paper,"LaMou ,correct?" Allison twiddled her ice-blue hair nervously,"Yes ma'am, but I prefer to be called Allison"

After walking in the principal's office and receiving a rundown of the rules and stuff, the principal finally said,"OK,Ms. Allison, you will be in room 501 with Ms. Stones" Just then a girl with pink hair walked in the room,"you asked for me Mr. Delmas?" _Her voice is so angelic, and her hair dyed in such an unusual color,nothing like my ice-blue hair. _Allison noted as she listened to their conversation.

Mr. Delmas quickly said, " Yes Ms. Stones, this is your new roommate Allison LaMou, I hope you will show her around the school." The girl quickly looked at Allison,making her scoot away a little. The girl said happily, "So your my new roommate, cool. By the way is your hair natural like mine or dyed?" Allison said quietly," It's natural, though I wish not" The other girl looked at her surprisingly,"Why would you not want that to be that awesome shade of blue? Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Aelita. Oh, Look at the time we better get back to the room, come this way." **2 hours later **Allison lied on her bed looking out at the moon. Then something mysterious happened. The clock beside her went from 12:00 am to 11:00 pm

Best cliffhanger ever, am I right? No? Oh well, anyways I try to post 1 chapter a day with some sort of cliffhanger each day. This is my first story so it won't be the best, but I'll try to make it a good story

stay happy guys -CLFanWriter


End file.
